


Viernes en la tierra

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Cas se despierta de madrugada, con sueños que parecen realidad, su gracia entre las manos que se desvanece como vaho en el invierno, y la cama huele a cosas que no sabe cómo explicar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viernes en la tierra

A veces se despierta de madrugada, todavía le cuesta aceptar que tiene que dormir y es el instinto el que le hace abrir los ojos más que las ganas de despertar. Se remueve en la cama y se le escapa un suspiro que lo desconcierta.  
Ya ha pasado tiempo, Dean cree que debería haber sido suficiente pero a veces el ser es más fuerte que la costumbre y Cas tiene rato siendo humano pero le pesan todos los siglos que dejó atrás, y no importa lo mucho que piense que es una oportunidad y no una tortura, sigue mirando al cielo como miraba a la tierra y el aire se le llena de anhelo.

Se despierta, suspira y se sobresalta como saliendo de una pesadilla y se le escapan los sollozos, y Dean despierta cada vez, duerme dándole la espalda pero se gira en la cama sin decir nada.  
Cas se hace un ovillo y está sollozando pero no llora porque aprendió a valorar las lágrimas.  
Es el mismo Cas, el de la expresión perdida, el que te mira directo a los ojos, justo al alma y te ve incluso si ya no puede leerte. Es el mismo pero está tan lejos de casa y a veces tan lejos de sí mismo que tiene que buscarse cada mañana cuando se levanta; que se despierta de madrugada y sonríe y entonces se da cuenta que estaba soñando y se confunde, porque soñar es como el cielo, como los martes de cometas en el parque de recuerdos que no son suyos. Despertar es volver a caer, y las emociones todavía le golpean con demasiada fuerza cuando son así de repentinas. Soñar y despertar. Felicidad y desconcierto.

Dean se gira, lo abraza y le susurra muy despacio, la voz amortiguada por el sueño y el nudo en la garganta que no puede tragar, “lo estás haciendo bien, Cas. Lo estás haciendo bien, eres mejor humano que muchos de nosotros”, blando como no lo es nunca cuando está despierto. Cas lo abraza de vuelta, porque es lo más fácil de hacer, la forma en que los humanos se muestran afecto, en que un cuerpo está hecho, perfecto para amoldarse a otro; un segundo en el que vuelve a pensar en Dios y no puede estar molesto aunque ahora realmente sabe lo que eso es.

Se abraza a Dean, su barba le raspa la piel y siente hormigas en la espalda pero sonríe porque ahora sabe que no hay hormigas ahí, y que está bien si le gusta lo suave que se entrelazan sus piernas, la forma en que su respiración se calma cuando Dean le acaricia los costados; que no pasa nada si su cuerpo reacciona por sí mismo, y esa ansiedad que le da por sujetarse fuertemente a algo, la tranquilidad de saber que ese algo puede ser la nuca de Dean, y que si Dean gruñe no es porque esté haciendo algo mal.

A veces Cas se despierta de madrugada, con sueños que parecen realidad, su gracia entre las manos que se desvanece como vaho en el invierno, y la cama huele a cosas que no sabe cómo explicar. Huele a ilusiones, pero también huele a él, huele a Dean y Dean huele a calor, a sueño, un poco a detergente, sudor y saliva seca; un poco a wisky, pólvora y sal. Si cierra los ojos y aspira profundo, la cara hundida en el cuello de Dean y los oídos llenos de susurros, parece jueves en el cielo de Mary Ann; verano, la cama deshecha, la ventana abierta, las mantas enredadas en las piernas y un incienso de cannabis en la cabecera.  
Si cierra los ojos y aspira, huele cosas que no existen pero que siempre lo llevan a la realidad; a pijamas de tres días, sábanas de toda la semana, el palpitar entre las piernas, miel pura de abeja, un murmullo que dice Clarence, y el almizcle de la loción. Huele a casa, a hogar, a desayunar avena hecha por Sam y los mejores huevos revueltos con tocino del estado, esos que hace Dean cuando está de buen humor.

Si cierra los ojos, respira, se aferra y se le funde el cuerpo por las caderas, la cama huele a calor aunque el calor no es un olor, la oscuridad brilla aunque no tiene color, la gracia jamás se ha ido y todo es confort.  
Si cierra los ojos y respira sabe dónde está, que las pesadillas no pueden hacerte daño si tienes un revolver bajo la almohada, un Winchester en la cama, y que no importa qué tan pesado se vea todo porque todo siempre ha sido hecho para ser perfecto.

A veces Cas se despierta de madrugada y no es martes en el cielo, es sólo viernes en la tierra, hay monstruos por cazar y un día más en el calendario, semanas que se suman a un año más de ser humano.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy soñé que Cas recuperaba su gracia, soñé que Metatrón no era tan jodido, soñé que todo estaba más o menos bien y me despertó el teléfono.


End file.
